herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Suns
Return: The Hypothetical Watchlist Blue Suns The Blue Suns Corporation is one of the larger groups spawned on 0x10cforum.com. It has many followers, most of whom have some sort of grudge against our Army. It may be related to the soul harvesting on our agenda. As of a recent trawl of the BSC's forums, they appear to be experiencing a drop in activity. Only time will tell what this means for their survival. Removing a major force clears our way In our never-ending rise to power, removing obstacles early is essential. Their specialized forum counts 42 members at the time of writing. We outnumber them... for now. It is likely that people will underestimate during the early days of the game. However, when the masses realise that we're unstoppable, many people will join groups such as Blue Suns in order to defend themselves. Only clouded minds will join Blue Suns or UNSC at that time. The more rational will join us. But either way, Blue Suns is not allowed such a surge in power. All the better. Blue Suns- Roster and Positions CEO Purplesun CHAIRMEN 1800GETSOME MicroTechNews Nightnine INFANTRY ADMIRALS Admiral Engineer Arku Blue Emonzaemon Logic okmiddle Siam Meow teripper GENERAL Berrohine Deakin (Pilot) DrunkRager (Defected to join Herobrine's Army) Gunns Ha-101 (Vanguard) KonK3R Kurran (Pilot) mea99 PrivateBelew (Pilot) Red (Pilot, Vanguard) ShockEndAll (Marine, Vanguard) slukas96 V1P3R xSpartanx007 (Marine, Pilot) zapper7174 (Pilot) SPECIAL OPERATIONS INTELLIGENCE AGENTS Anteras Bowbox (Reconnaissance, Security) JTux Yorrick GENERAL AdmiralPoppycock (Defected to join Herobrine's Army) Axelion (Explorer) Baz Ani'la (Explorer, Scout) brobri21 (Explorer, Security) christopherjvance Doomofthehills Eximius Frankus Geo JPlus kanzaka* (Scout) Kirimaru (Explorer, Reconnaissance) pksunkara Shaex (Scout) Splash (Explorer, Reconnaissance) Tikinola CRUNCHERS LEAD CRUNCHERS Leo GENERAL Fiskav (Entrepreneur) MiH42 Mukrakiish* (Financial Adviser) Reaper (Entrepreneur) ENGINEERS INSPECTORS hirvio (Metalhead) JRWR (Wright) Mygnol (Metalhead, Miner, Wright) GENERAL AlmightyTaz (Miner) Coldbreak (Metalhead) dismeer Dr. Makhram frenchiveruti (Wright) HELLFIAZz (Miner) irock13198 (Metalhead) Jonthe1231 (Metalhead) Lantturi (Wright) Mukrakiish mybaceball123 (Miner) Pander25 (Metalhead) ProfessorFalken (Wright) Shadowlander (Metalhead) SpaceMan (Wright) trebudude (Wright) Vic721 (Miner, Wright) ximok (Metalhead) Yhunder (Metalhead) Yoyo2000 (Miner) zukas3 DECKERS DIRECTORS Fritos (Application Design) Lowey2002 (Defected to join Herobrine's Army) GENERAL 1w109 Aerith Aprum ascriptmaster budytuby CrYm1n4l danio1024 hirvio* jmdx Kajikami kanzaka Mr.C Phish seagoingmanatee SKWH Steelwatch TheGipoyennib volo whess Infantry / Frontline Military Pilot: Flying ships across the vast distance of space whether it be in a Large Frigate, or a small crew ship. Bounty Hunter: Collecting criminals and pirates on the top of our Bounty list Vanguard: Front line assault on enemies on planetary surfaces. Marine: Weapons specialists aboard the ships and fleets Colonist: Will colonize newly founded planets that seem suitable for an outpost. Lead Role - Admiral: Keeps in contact with ship captains, and designs War Tactics Special Operations Scout: Explores areas of the galaxy where threatening activity has been reported Explorer: Explores the galaxy to map it out, and find rich planets Reconnaissance: Goes on missions to desolate planets and areas with enemy and pirate activity Security: Guards colonies, the home world, high level VIPs, and the Galactic Capital (Capital of Galactic Alliance) Transport: Helps transport cargo and resources to their destination Lead Role - Intelligence Agent: Goes on 1 or 2 man high risk missions directly assigned by the CEO or Chairmen. Can approve Special Ops applications. Crunchers Financial Adviser: Keeps track of corporations resources and money, and comes up with budgets for operations Banker: Gathers resources and money the corporation employees bring back and keeps them safe Entrepreneur: Market, trade, and sell approved resources, ships, and software to other people and factions Lead Role - Lead Cruncher: In charge of handling the money and resources and giving them out when needed to. Engineers Metalhead: Fixes up broken things aboard ships Wrights: Creates and Designs ships for the corporation and to market to other factions Electrician: Makes sure the wattage isn't being under or overused by certain applications, and that everything is running smoothly Miner: Goes out and mines for resources on planets that are under a mining operation Lead Role - Inspector: Makes sure that everything aboard the ships are up-to-date and functional, and trains engineers how to do their jobs. Deckers OS Design: Creating and updating OSs on the DCPU-16s aboard the ships Application Design: Creating and updating applications on the DCPU-16s aboard the ships Network Administrator: Fixing and tracking Network updates and signals Systems Operator: Help in upgrading computers among the ships (Notch confirmed upgrading the DCPUs) Lead Role - Director: Keeping track of, and training deckers in their appropriate jobs. Link That's why we should keep watch. We are a patient people. We accept logic and reason. Now go and gather some information: Blue Suns Corporation - Recruitment Blue Suns Corporation - Forum Category:possible enemy Category:Watchlist